


We're all going to rot (Drabble Collections)

by BreeBabyDoll



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Peter Parker, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dark Tony Stark, Dark and messed up, Drabble Collection, Forced Orgasm, Hostage Situations, Humiliation, Insane Tony, Kidnapping, Lingerie, M/M, Name-Calling, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Spanking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Prostate Milking, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Depression, Riding, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Spanking, Sugar Daddy, Top Tony Stark, Verbal Humiliation, not for the lighthearted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreeBabyDoll/pseuds/BreeBabyDoll
Summary: Basically, this will be a spot for all my Starker drabbles/one-shots. I promise you that the majority of these will be sick and twisted, and very, very dark. Read at your own risk!Each chapter will have the tags that are included!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First, starting us off with a BANG. I got inspiration from a video I found off Tumblr, which looked very much like Tom Holland, and thus, sparking my devilish creativity. 
> 
> Contains, Non-Con, Overstimulation, Forced Orgasm, and Bondage.

"P-Please..." Peter tried again, his voice high in pitch, and thick with an uncomfortable rasp. 

There came a eerie pause that had the hair on the low of Peter's back raise. The man, whom Peter had unfortunately became a victim of, let out a soft chuckle, his hand sliding up to squeeze the back of Pete's neck. Something twisted inside of Peter's stomach, triggering the reflex to vomit out of pure fear. Over the past few weeks, his body had become accustomed to that reflex. 

Peter no longer let loose the contents of his stomach, knowing that if he threw up on the man's floor again, he would not be fed until the next day. 

"Now, now, you know how Daddy feel's about your insufferable whimpering..." The man spoke, his voice low, and deep, just outside the shell of Peter's ear. 

The teen visibly shivered, eyes widening ever so briefly as the hand clamped around his neck, tightened. 

"I fucking love it." 

Peter let out a soft cry, his kidnapper's free hand striking down across Pete's exposed upper thigh. The milky skin contrasted with the sharp sting, turning a soft shade of red as Tony strikes down again. 

Despite his many attempts to not please the stranger, Peter couldn't hold back the quiet 'o-ow' that slipped out of his wet, parted lips. "I can't do it anymore!" Peter quickly interjected, feeling the man's hand release his neck and travel down.

For the past hour, Peter had been forced to ride this man's cock, while the twisted pervert sat high and mighty on his office chair.

They had done this before, many times actually, but never had his kidnapper lasted more than one round. The desk in front of Peter was lined with documents, all of them spread out with furious scribbles written on them like chicken scratch. By the looks of it, this stranger must've had one hell of a day at work. It explained his added stamina and energy. 

Still, Peter held no sympathy for him. It was astounding how someone with such a normal looking career, could be so mentally disturbed on the inside. 

Did this man's colleagues know the truth? Did they know this man kidnapped young males and forced them into having sexual intercourse? 

"Yes you can. Move." Tony commanded, trailing his fingers down the boy's spine. 

Peter jumped at the touch, knowing well what it would mean if he did not immediately comply. 

The first four days had been brutal for Pete, and he quickly learned that no matter how hard he fought, his kidnapper would always win. 

The teen's thighs shook as he lifted his hips upwards, Tony's cock slipping out from the tight ring of muscle. In the beginning, Peter had been bounded, his forearms and wrists tied tightly together with a rope that burned. 

Somewhere after Tony's first orgasm, he had released Peter and demanded that the teen hold onto Tony's knee's for support. 

Now, Peter's knuckles were white as he slowly started back up an agonizing pace of up and down on his kidnapper's straining cock. 

Although he would never, absolutely never enjoy the situations this stranger put him in, his body was quick to betray his mind. Peter had come twice by now, making the head of his cock an angry red, hot, and desperate for a break. 

"A-Ah-" Peter whimpered, throwing his head back as his face twisted together uncomfortably. Tony was angling his hips, rocking directly up into a spot that Peter hadn't even known existed until his abductor 'educated' him. 

As if like a lion striking its prey as soon as it sensed a weakness, Tony's hands dropped to grip Peter's hips, and stilled him. 

Before Peter could react, the man slammed upwards, completely shoving every inch inside of Peter as he possibly could. The sudden attack to his prostate, sent Pete buckling. 

"Fuck!" He cried painfully, toes curling as small beads of come dribbled from his sore slit. His hands slid up, grabbing desperately at Tony's thighs as a series of breathy pants and cries fell from his mouth. 

It hurt, it hurt so much. He couldn't take it! 

"Please- p-please, oh fuck, I can't!" Peter babbled, his stomach sinking as the devil laughed manically behind him. It was obvious his kidnapper got off to Peter's pain, as well as his useless begging and pleas. 

The grip on his hips remained, continuing to hold Peter in place as Tony's cock was frozen, pressed up against his prostate with a flaming pressure.

Much to Peter's horror, one of Tony's hands had traveled up to his chest, where his nipple was quite suddenly pinched and pulled.

The shock of the new stimulation sent Peter's head spiraling. His feet shifted, pushing on the floor as he desperately tried to back away from the torturous hand.

It did nothing but delight Tony, the chest behind Peter shaking with a deep laughter.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry kiddo?" His kidnapper teased, using this new angle to press his lips to Peter's jawline.

The teen swallowed roughly, now, his entire legs shaking. Every muscle burned, including the one's on his inside. Not that his abductor seemed to care, nor mind.

"We're just getting started."

 Peter let go of the sob that had been resting on the edge of his tongue, squeezing his eyes tightly shut as he did what he always did. 

He gave in. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker usually is portrayed as a cupcake child, but what if he wasn't a rare good-hearted teenager? What happens when he's a snappy, loud-mouthed brat? 
> 
> This chapter contains: Name-Calling, religion kink (in a way?), punishment, Power play, Dark Tony, non-con/dub-con, and I suppose a trigger mention of self-harm

Tony abruptly stood from his secluded desk, his chair rolling back until it came colliding with the wall. The entire class fell silent, all eyes staring at their teacher in complete shock. All eyes, except Peter's. 

The little brute kept his eyes trained downwards to the mobile device tucked obviously underneath his desk. 

"I said, put that away at once." Tony commanded again, his voice calm despite the growing anger and frustrations that boiled beneath his skin. 

Most of the students here at St. August's catholic school were well behaved and polite. It was unordinary for Tony to have such a bastard of a child in his class. The damn kid would never listen to Father Stark's lessons, and would instead find any other way to entertain himself. 

From talking to his classmates to taking one too many restroom breaks, it had now become a full blown show of disrespect. These past few weeks, Peter had resorted to openly using his phone during class. Tony had told the kid multiple times to store it away, or else it'd be taken. 

Only once had Tony actually had to take the sleek device out of Peter's hands, which resulted in a long stream of unneeded curse words from the senior. 

Peter's eyes lifted, slowly, and sluggishly as if he were annoyed by his teacher's interruption. Tony's jaw clenched together, eyes squinting as the two of them held a moment's pause of eye contact.

 "It's important." Peter drawed out, the lie falling from his lips like venom. Tony could've scoffed at that, seeing straight through the shit-face the moment the teen's eyes twinkled with humor. 

Still, Tony would play along. 

"Is someone bleeding?" Tony asked, crossing his arms over his broad chest. He stepped around his desk, casually leaning against it's sturdy frame as he stared the class clown down. 

"No." Peter responded, turning his phone over as he placed it out onto his desk. It wasn't away, but it was good to know that at least Tony held all of Peter's attention for the time being. 

"If it's not an emergency, then it can wait until the end of class." Tony responded, using his 'teacher voice'. 

The corner of Peter's lips lifted into a half-assed smirk, his shoulders lifting so he could give Tony a lazy shrug. 

"It's okay, I've finished. You can continue Father." Peter stated, lifting his hand to motion towards the chalkboard. Yes, _chalk_. St. August's Catholic School preferred the old methods of teaching. 

Speaking of teaching tactics... Tony could feel the familiar burning flames of his dark desires flickering to the top. Oh how he desperately wished he could strike the students. Especially, Peter Parker. 

Tony's eyes hardened, deciding quickly that this student had just crossed a line that Tony wasn't willing to just let go. 

"See me after class, Mr. Parker." 

It came out much harsher than he had intended, but perhaps that would be enough to get Peter to actually listen. Even so, if Peter slipped out, Tony could easily find out his next class and personally go fetch him. 

If it came to that, Tony wouldn't hesitate on administering something far more drastic than what he had planned.

The students resumed their note taking, pencils scratching across notebooks as Tony resumed his lesson.

Not once did Tony turn around, but based off the soft giggles coming from his audience, he figured that Mr. Parker had once again, picked up his phone.

By the time the class came to it's end, the dull spark inside of Tony had grown to a roaring fire. Normally, Tony was good about keeping his calm and sadistic tendencies on the down low, but with Peter's constant slips, Tony was just itching to let loose.

And he definitely planned too.

"Please have this equation memorized by next class, there will be a test over what you've learned today." Was his way of dismissing the class. 

The students snatched up their belongings and began to file out, buzzing with useless conversations.Tony didn't bother listening in on any. Instead, he had turned back around and sat himself at his desk, pushing a pair of glasses up the bridge of his nose.

To his surprise, and a little to his disappointment, Peter had decided to obey for once.

After the last student slipped through the partially opened door, Peter stood from his chair, and approached Tony's desk.

"Are you going to send me to the office?" Peter asked casually, as if that sentence didn't strike any fear into him. Tony couldn't blame or judge him. They were a Catholic school after all, the students who were sent to the office were forgiven almost instantly and sent to confession. 

Tony chose not to answer, and instead pretended to be focused on the papers in front of him, scanning over the rooster and the student's listed grades and averages.

"Are you going to call my Aunt?" Peter tried, asking a new question. Now, ever so slightly, there was a hint of worry. How ridiculous. Calling someone's Guardian was a move Elementary teachers pulled. 

Tony pursed his lips and finally flickered his eyes to rest on the male beside him.

Peter's face remained passive, although if Tony looked closely, he could make out the brief furrow of his eyebrows. Was standing there, not knowing what was going to be said, frightening to Peter? 

Now was the perfect time to strike. 

"You're a fucking shit." Tony spoke suddenly. 

Peter's eyes widened, bottom jaw dropping in the absolute absurdness that his teacher, a Father of religion, had just spoke to him in such a manner. 

"I-I-" Peter started, still floored by the sentence just spoken. 

"Shut your mouth. You say one word, and I'll snap your god damn neck kid." Tony interrupted, as if a switch inside of him had been flipped on. 

Just seeing the paling of color across Peter's cheeks, brought Tony a thrill that he thought he'd never feel again. 

He stood, noting how Peter flinched slightly, and crossed his classroom so that his door could be properly closed. 

Peter's eyes were on him, but they held no trace of the annoyance from earlier. No, instead, they were filled with...well, Tony couldn't quite place it, but if he had a guess, it would be fear. 

Now, there was something that Tony could get used to. Peter watching him with alert, pupil blown eyes, lined with delicious fear. 

Just by dipping his toe into the dark waters, Tony already wanted to take the plunge. Hell, why shouldn't he? The next hour and a half was his planning period, which meant no student, nor teacher, nun, or priest would come through those doors. 

He turned, heading back towards his student who remained glued in place. 

"I've let you off the hook too many times, Peter. Wouldn't you say?" 

Peter swallowed thickly, his fingers clutching the front of his school uniform. He was nervous. Good. 

"I asked you a question, Mr. Parker." Tony added, sounding impatient. The normal tone he held during classes, had vanished to be replaced with a voice that so few got the pleasure of hearing. 

"I don't know." Peter spoke, unsure of what to say, or what to even do. At least the snooty, know it all responses were a thing of the past. Though, this answer wouldn't do for Tony either. 

He simply went back to his desk, and pulled back one of the drawers, reaching in to pull out a thick, metal ruler. 

Peter's nervousness doubled, Tony noticed, and it spread a warmth throughout the Father. 

"The answer I was looking for, is yes." 

What he wanted, was implied as the drawer was carefully shut. 

Peter for some unknown reason, hadn't thought of making a bolt for the door, nor for his phone. The kid probably assumed that whatever was about to happen, was well within Tony's rights as Peter's teacher. 

"Then...yes?" Peter responded, furrowing his eyebrows as he nervously examined the 12 inch ruler. 

"Good, good. I'm glad you think so too." Tony started up, letting his fingers run over the smooth, cold surface. "Because I have." 

Peter frowned, returning his gaze up to the Father's face. 

"I've put up with your distractions and constant chattering... I let your back-talk slip by." 

As Tony spoke, he crept forward, backing Peter up against one of the student's desk. 

"You have been nothing but disrespectful to me, Mr. Parker, and it stops today." 

The student could only gape out of confusion, now glancing at his cell phone which was placed several desks away. Tony wouldn't let him reach it, even if he tried. 

"Present your hands to me, Peter. Palm up." Tony demanded, taking a single step back to give himself some swinging room.

It took a swat to Peter's arm with the ruler, to get the bastard to move. Hesitantly, the teen's hands were held out in front of him, the soft, smooth palms presented upwards, like Tony had instructed. 

God, throwing out a command and forcing that person to comply was truthfully such a high. 

Tony felt like he was freeing himself of boulders when the ruler was dragged out across the senior's slightly shaking hands. 

Even though Peter acted so tough in front of his classmates, Tony could smell that bullshit a mile away. He'd been right. Peter Parker just needed a stern hand, and he'd roll over like a bitch in heat. 

"You can't do this...I'm pretty sure it's illegal and considered assault." Peter threw out, just as Tony had been about to administer the first smack. 

Well, well, well.. 

Tony's composed expression shifted into a sly smirk. So it seemed Peter still had a little kick in him. 

With his free hand, the Father reached out to wrap his fingers around the seniors throat. He squeezed, hard, but not nearly hard enough to give the kid bruises. Unfortunately, that would have to wait for another day. 

"Disobeying my rules already? You really are a stupid sinful fuck." Tony tutted his tongue, delighting in Peter's sudden panic. "Don't worry, I'll give you an opportunity to make confessions once I'm through with you." 

The hand around Peter's throat tightened only briefly, before Tony released the kid's windpipes. 

Peter coughed loudly, doubling over as he heaved in gulps of air. The Father surpassed the urge to roll his eyes in annoyance. Tony had only given the boy a tiny spook! 

Once his student regained his breath, the teen stood back up to his full height, eyes wide, but still held a defiance. Tony decided that he liked that small fire inside Peter's hardened glare. 

"Palms up." Tony instructed, all too happy when Peter obliged and presented his palms once more. 

The ruler was raised high into the air, and then forced down on the students left hand with a sickening smack that bounced off the walls. Peter hissed softly, fingers spreading out as he flexed his hand in pain. It hurt, that much was obvious from the way Peter's nose crinkled. 

"That's one." Tony stated, pursing his lips. He'd much rather Peter count them out loud. 

"Say, I'm a stupid sinful fuck." 

Peter's eyes casted towards the door, his heart pounding inside his chest. Hell, even Tony could see the boy's chest rising and falling rapidly. 

Another smack, this time, the end of the ruler landing so hard on Peter's palm, it left a welt. 

Peter cried out softly, eyes squeezing shut in the moment's sting. 

"Say it Peter, now." Tony commanded again, his voice neutral and eerily collected. 

"I-I'm a stupid sinful fuck." Peter whimpered, his cheeks returning with color. Tony laughed, unable to contain the giddiness building up inside of him. Peter was embarrassed! How delightful. 

Oh how the Father could milk this for all it was worth. 

"Yes, yes you are. Now apologize." 

Peter's jaw squared, eyes turning to refocus themselves on Tony's humored eyes. 

"I'm sorry." Peter snapped. 

Tony struck again, this time, twice and in quick session. One on Peter's right palm, and the other on Peter's left. 

The poor kid jumped, body bouncing up on the balls of his feet as the stinging radiated up Peter's arms. 

"I'm sorry, Father!" Peter tried again, reading the teacher's facial expression before Tony could say anything. 

Tony hummed with content before he raised the ruler high into the air. "You are to say those two things, each time my ruler hits your palm." Tony instructed. 

Peter chewed on his lip, fingers wiggling with the nerves. Still, the student made no move to run. 

Tony would look more into that at a later time. For now, he was going to fully enjoy punishing this cute delinquent. 

The ruler came down hard, just like all the other times. Peter gasped, and then whimpered pitifully. 

He froze, as tony had expected him to. The Father raised his eyebrow expectantly, quietly chuckling under his breath when Peter rambled over himself to do as tony had demanded. 

"I'm...." Peter's eyes fell to the floor in a humiliated shame. "I'm sorry, I'm a stupid sinful fuck, Father." Peter whispered, his face hot and red. 

Tony licked at his lips, his cock twitching to life in that exact moment. In truth, Tony hadn't prepared to get turned on by punishing Peter. The damn bastard was so annoying during class, Tony was immediately turned off just thinking about him. But now, seeing him with a bowed head, and a heavy blush on his sneer-free face, Tony couldn't help but want to fuck him relentlessly. 

"That's a good boy." Tony praised, flying the ruler back down against the teen's palms. 

After 25 smacks to each palm, the welts were now split, and Peter's once smooth hands, were now coated with angry red streaks, that blended well with the blood. 

The teen had started to cry somewhere around the tenth strike, which of course only fueled Tony's desires to smack him even harder. 

Blood had not been the deciding factor that Peter had dealt with enough. Tony simply stopped, because if they had continued, Peter would've made enough of a ruckus to attract unwanted visitors. His cries were loud, and his apologies were even louder as he sobbed and wailed each word out. 

Tony's cock was hard, and definitely straining against the confines of his black dress pants, but he didn't dare touch himself. 

All Peter could do was look down in horror at his bleeding palms and sniffle. 

"Are you going to play on your phone during class anymore, Mr. Parker?" Tony challenged, setting the ruler on his desk and ignoring how the metal on the tip was splattered with red liquid. 

Peter's puffy eyes lifted from his swelling hands, his lower lip trembling as he shook his head no. 

"Ah, that's what I thought." Tony could only grin in satisfaction, returning to his own chair and desk. He took a glance at the clock, proud that all of this had only taken 45 minutes. 

Without so much as looking in Peter's direction, Tony reached out to take hold of the phone and dial the nurse. "This is Father Stark, could you please come down and help one of my students? It seems like he was self mutilating himself." Tony explained, feigning a voice of concern and seriousness. "Yes, I did catch him self-harming... yes, of course. I'll keep him here." 

He hung the phone up, and turned to the stunned student. Peter however, did not say anything. His mouth opened, and quickly shut when Tony's finger tapped down against the surface of his desk. 

"I don't believe you need to be told to keep this between you and I, do you?" Tony teased, loving how Peter nearly curled in on himself. The teen was hopelessly anything but the person he portrayed in front of classmates. 

"And Peter, the next time I catch you being disrespectful to me, or any of your teachers.... I really will snap your neck." 

Peter flinched, cringing at the threat, and hurriedly nodded his head. 

Of course, Tony would never do something so reckless as murdering a student, but god damn, he just loved getting a reaction from the boy. 

Maybe if Peter slipped up, and really did fuck himself over, Tony would use the ruler on his ass, and then lick the blood clean off him. 

Now **that** sounded like a blessing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I watched Lovely Bones the other day, and got an idea~ 
> 
> This Chapter contains: Stalking, Kidnapping, Light Bondage and foreshadowing of Rape/Non-Con

Tony pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose as he peeked around the velvet curtains of his living room. It was currently 7:30 AM, and like clockwork, out of the corner of his eye, Tony spotted the scrawny figure of his neighbors son, Peter Parker. 

At first, Tony was able to ignore the pull he felt towards the senior high-school student. At the time of when the Parker's moved in, Peter was only a Sophomore, and although the kid was breathtakingly gorgeous then, Tony wouldn't dare let his eyes linger on a minor. Now, the boy was considered a man despite his lingering 'boyish' features. 

It seemed that with each day, Tony was becoming more and more obsessed with Peter, completely unable to ignore the fire that burned deep in the pit of his stomach. 

Truth be told, nowadays, Tony now encouraged this feeling, embracing it to its full potential. It was why he woke every morning, at 6, waiting for the moment in which Peter would walk to his school. 

Some days Peter would leave early, causing Tony mild panic as he rushed to get a peek before the student passed his line of sight. Then, there were the days in which Peter wouldn't walk past his drive way at all, making Tony's chest constrict with uneasiness. Peter Parker had become his routine, and when it broke, Tony was not pleased. 

Today however, there was no reason to be alerted. Peter was perfectly on time this Monday morning, slowly making his way onto Tony Stark's property as he boredly swung his backpack around his slightly tanned arm.

Tony watched in silence, his lips pursed tightly together as his eyes took in every single inch of detail, drinking everything in. The boy truly was something special. Wether it was his appearance, his manners, his personality, or his talents. Tony loved it all. No.. Tony needed it all.

The burning depths of his belly had become agonizing these last few days, and it was very clear to Tony on how he could subdue the pains.

With a sly grin, Tony abruptly turned away from the window, heading towards the entrance hall so that he could snatch up his wallet and car keys.

As he stepped outside, he tried his best to calm his rapidly beating heartbeat. Peter still hadn't fully crossed his drive way. Tony could _feel_ the kids eyes on him as he locked up his front door. 

When he turned, he raised his hand in the air, giving Peter a very simple, and basic friendly greeting.

"Good morning Mr. Stark. Are you heading to work?" Peter called out, briefly stopping as he then fastened the straps of his backpack onto his back.

Tony darted his tongue out across his dry lips to wet them. He approached his parked car, unlocking it in a haste. 

"Yes." Tony lied, forcing a smile across his features as he placed his hand on the top of his vehicle, patting it.

"Oh...well, have a good day!" Peter finished, returning the man's smile with one of genuine feeling, and kept walking.

Peter Parker was definitely something special Tony thought to himself as he climbed into his sleek car. 

It was a shame he had to lie to the kid. Tony never wanted their relationship to be stressed or built on lies, but it was for the teen's own good. Peter didn't need to know that Tony was heading towards the hardware store to get the utensils needed to kidnap him and make him Tony's. 

That would be a surprise. 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

Leaving school on a Friday was one of the best feeling's anyone could ever feel. Peter was sure of it. Especially after a strenuous week full of tests and classwork. The teen sighed loudly before his entire body wracked with a shiver. They were nearing December, which meant that walking to and from school was becoming more difficult.

Peter rubbed his cold fingers together before reaching up and tugging his beanie further down, covering his chilling forehead and ears.

Luckily for him, the walk wasn't a long one if he took the short cut through a passing alley. A lot of buildings had been demolished in their town, leaving spots between businesses that were vacant and blocked off by metal fences. Peter had gotten good at squeezing through gaps. 

He sniffled, wiping his running red nose against the sleeve of his sweater as he turned the corner towards the street with the alley. 

Suddenly, his body collided with another, sending planks of wood clashing to the concrete floor. 

"Oh- Oh no.." Came the voice of whomever had been attempting to balance all of this wood. 

Peter had managed to catch himself on the street sign, standing back up from his mid-stumble. 

"I'm so sorry!" Peter immediately spoke, eyes lifting to meet with...Mr. Stark? 

His neighbor held a deep frown, laced with worry. "Oh, Peter, it's you." 

Peter gave his neighbor a smile, reaching down to scoop up most of the wood that had fallen. 

Was Mr. Stark really carrying all of these on his own? The man wasn't elderly or anything, but wood could get heavy once staked up. 

"Here, I'll help you." Peter offered, nodding his head to the rest of the wood on the floor, signaling for Mr. Stark to pick up the rest. 

Tony, knowing that the teen would immediately give assistance, smile graciously and picked up the remaining planks. 

"Thank you, Peter, that's very nice of you." 

Pete dipped his chin, making a 'pssh' noise in the back of his throat. "It's no problem Mr. Stark.." he trailed off as his eyes peered around the street, looking for the familiar sleek car that Mr. Stark got into every other morning. 

"Where's your car?" Peter asked, turning to glance back at Tony with confusion. 

"Actually, I bought one of the vacant lots here, I'm using it to build a hang out spot for the kiddos." Tony explained, lying some more. 

Peter grinned, buying every single word. 

"Really!? Oh wow, that's so cool!" Peter spoke enthusiastically, eyes twinkling with the innocence that made Tony's conscious scream. 

Tony nodded, turning so that his back was facing Peter. He stepped forward, a hint that Peter should follow. 

Thankfully, he did. 

"I'm really glad you think it's a good idea. I was worried the more...older kids wouldn't want to give it a try." Tony continued as the pair walked down the street. 

"Say-" Tony started, suppressing the sadistic grin that fought for dominance. "Would you be willing to give it a test run? See if it's 'up to code' with the older generation?" He asked, sounding overly hopeful as he peered over to glance at Peter. 

Peter hesitated, only because he didn't have the heart to tell Mr. Stark that saying 'up to code' wasn't really up to code nowadays. He shrugged, chewing on his numb bottom lip as he gave Mr. Stark a positive smile. "Sure Mr. Stark. I can do that." 

Tony grinned back, delighted by this answer. "Oh, good!" 

The rest of the walk, was done in silence until they reached the metal fence. 

Peter placed the wood down on the outside, standing up as he wiped his reddening hands on the front of his pants. Tony followed, setting his planks down and reaching for the corner of the fence, pulling it up so Peter could slip through. 

"Go on, the entrance is right there." Tony stated encouragingly, nodding his head in the direction of the alley. 

Peter slipped in, walking over the rough terrain of the ground as he glanced towards the floor. There, in the center of the alley, was a square looking door built into the ground. 

"It's underground?" Peter asked, sounding amazed. That was pretty neat. 

Tony chuckled, leaving some space between him and Peter. "Yeah, thought it gave it an extra edge, don't you think?" 

Peter only nodded, before stepping forward and reaching down to pull up the trap door. It was heavy, but after a few sharp tugs, it came open. 

He peered down, somewhat impressed by the oak ladder that went down into an underground room. Mr. Stark had really out done himself. This would make a super neat hang-out spot for kids of all ages. 

"Well, go on. You have to go down to get the full experience." Tony pressed, his voice low and soft. 

Peter was too into his excitement to notice the change in Mr. Starks demeanor. With a laugh to himself, Peter began to descend down the steps of the wooden ladder. 

It was much warmer down here, and Peter sighed contently as he stepped down onto the rug that had been laid out on the dirt ground. 

His eyes lifted to scan the medium sized room, amazed by everything inside. There were shelves in the walls, lined with all sorts of games and interesting trinkets, as well as multiple candles. They were lit, thankfully, and illuminated the room so that Peter could make out his surroundings. In the two far corners, stood mini heaters that must've ran on batteries. Peter noted that at least the place would be warm for everyone.

There was even an area for snacks and drinks. All in all, Peter figured that this little hang-out spot would be pretty fun.

"This is really cool Mr. Sta-" Suddenly his sentence was sharply cut off by a loud bang.

Peter hurriedly turned around, noticing that the top of the trap door and been closed.

He frowned, pausing for only a moment before an odd feeling washed over him. That was weird... maybe somehow the wind blew it closed? Peter gripped one of the steps of the ladder, and forced his head back so he could peer up into the darkness.

"Uhh... Mr. Stark?" Peter called, obviously confused. There was nothing but silence.

Peter's frown deepened, the feeling increasing to something close to dread. What was going on?

"Mr. Stark!" Peter called out again, his voice much more worried than it had been before.

Again, there was no answer.

Peter could feel his heart skip a beat, his alarm peaking as he began to climb back up.

Suddenly the trap door opened, shining whatever sunlight could make it through the winter clouds, onto Peter's worried face.

Mr. Stark stood peering over, grinning as well as laughing.

"I got you!" He teased, laughing loudly.

Peter licked his lips, nervously laughing with the man. The teen was much too kind to express how that hadn't been very funny at all, but something was now pinching at the back of his mind.

That had been one hell of a weird experience...

"I'm coming up now." Peter called up the ladder, resuming his climb. Though, before he could reach the top, Mr. Stark was now coming down.

"Hold your horses cowboy, let me take a look."

Peter squeaked and hurriedly climbed back down, standing off to the side.

Hadn't Mr. Stark already seen the finished result? How else would the candles have gotten lit? Still, Peter remained silent out of respect.

The trap door was closed, shutting the two of them inside the underground room with just the eery glow of orange and yellow.

The pinch in the back of Peter's head was pressing down harder, but he tried his best to ignore it.

Mr. Stark smiled calmly, glancing around before turning his eyes to Peter. "Are you thirsty?" He asked, motioning towards the drinks. 

Peter glanced over to them but shook his head anyways.

"No thank you." Peter spoke quietly, taking one last look around the room before turning his attention back to the ladder. "I think this is really cool, Mr. Stark." Peter started, wanting to ease his way into his departure. "But I should probably be going now."

Mr. Stark fidgeted ever so slightly, but remained in place, right in front of the ladder.

"You want to play a game?"

Peter's eyebrows furrowed together as his neighbor then motioned towards the shelves. Hadn't he just heard Peter say that he had to go?

"Ah..maybe another time." Peter responded, his voice sounding higher. It was obvious now that the teen was uncomfortable.

Damn. And Tony had tried so hard to make this a civilized event. So be it.

The two stood in yet, another silence, this time however, it consisted of Peter's thoughts running a mile a minute.

When Mr. Stark didn't move an inch, Peter finally came to terms that the pinch in the back of his thoughts was a warning bell. Something wasn't right... and he needed to get out of this room ASAP.

After nearly a minute of just the two of them looking at each other, Peter swallowed thickly and made a lunge for the ladder.

As he did so, something came crashing down onto the top of his head, knocking Peter to the floor.

He groaned quietly, eyes glued to the side of the dirt room, focusing his attention on the shadow of Mr. Stark, as slowly, his conscious left him.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"...Peter?"

The teen shifted, eyes fluttering for only a moment before they stilled. He felt so groggy, so tired, and also...so sore. His head was pounding, exactly in one spot on the top of his head. God, what time was it? 

Peter whimpered, slowly pushing one eye open to glance in the direction of where his alarm clock usually sat. Though, instead, all that could be seen was brown.  _Dirt?_

"That's it, gentle now, you'll feel a little tenderness on your head." 

That voice...

Peter turned his head, now pushing the other eye open to catch the sight of his neighbor, Mr. Stark, crouched low beside him. He had something pressed to Peter's head. Based off its cool and hard stature, Peter figured it was an ice pack of some sorts. 

"What...What happened?" Peter asked softly, attempting to lift his arm so he could push away the ice. 

However, to his extreme dismay, his arm wouldn't budge. Peter couldn't move? 

His chin tilted down so that he could peer at whatever the fuck was keeping his arms immobile. There was a thick rope tied around Peter's chest, binding his upper arms to his sides, as well as a smaller rope tied snugly around the teen's wrists. 

"Mr. Stark?" Peter asked again, his voice showing the clear panic that was coursing through his entire body. 

Tony smiled, having awaited this exact moment for years now. 

"Shh, shh, don't worry Peter, you're safe." Tony explained, removing the ice from the boy's head and replaced it with his hand. Slowly, he pet the smooth brown hair, and then lowered his fingers to cup the side of the teen's worried face. 

"I know you're confused, I'm sorry that I had to lie to you, it was the only way to get you here." Tony continued, stroking his boy's face while Peter pieced everything together. 

"I...I don't understand." Peter worded, eyebrows furrowed with concern. 

The poor thing was so innocent, it warmed Tony in knowing he was going to wreck it all. 

"I've been waiting for this, for quite some time." He spoke, making sure he had all of Peter's attention. 

"And now, you're entirely mine." Tony purred, sliding his glasses off and setting them to the side. His fingers dipped down to Peter's collarbones, tracing them with a lightness that had the teen shivering. 

Oh yes, it really did warm Tony to the core. The burning sensation in his stomach had finally ruptured, and spread.

 


End file.
